A Lily and Sev story
by Meracus
Summary: AU fic - How was life at Spinner's End? And what is the story of a reheaded girl and a curious lonely boy? How they start and how they end. My fist fic, be kind. Tottaly irregular uptading. parings still to be decided.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the privilege of the characters and most places goes to J.K. Rowling… unfortunately.

**Warning:** This may change to M content on later chapters

**Chapter 1** – The boy, the fairy and the horse?

Lily Evans was a well behaved but fierce child, she had long wavy fiery hair, which combined very well with her strong personality. Her eyes were so shiny and a green so deep that they looked like two emeralds, a unique color.

Now, Lily had a sister two years older, who was as sweet as a rock, mean and jealous. Petunia Evans was a gangly thin girl, with dirty blond hair, hazel eyes and a very equine face. She was everything Lily wasn't, and that included magical (thought it wouldn't be discovered until years later, by a very curious boy).

Life at Spinner's End was somewhat tranquil, but for a few strange things like, peoples hair changing color, things suddenly disappearing or turning into other things and etc. By now the inhabitants of a certain house were used to such occurrences and thought nothing of it, well almost used.

"Tuney! Go fetch your sister, dinner is ready" called Mrs. Evans, a petit woman with long wavy blond hair and the greenest eyes. "Yes mom." Responded Petunia, while grumbling about strange little sisters. At that moment Mr. Evans arrived home, he was a tall man with fiery hair, hazel eyes and such disposition that usually tired his peers. He loved very much his wife and daughters and couldn't think ill of anyone. "Hello love, what do we have for dinner?" addressed Mr. Evans to his wife, "Welcome home honey, we have stew tonight! How was your day?" Mrs. Evans said moving very fast arranging everything. "Tiring, where are my girls?" he asked, looking around.

"Daddy!" A screaming bundle of red hair came running towards him "There you are my lovely fiery fairy!" He picked her up and twirled around while Lily giggled. "Humph! Daddy's baby…" mumbled Petunia, stomping around. "Don't be like that princess! Come here." Mr. Evans tried to pick Petunia, but she dodged him. "I'm too old for that baby game dad! I'm already nine!" she spoke loudly. Mr. Evans Looked amused at her "Okay then, my little adult." Lily was still giggling and twirling when she felt Petunia's glare on her; she stopped and turned around to face her sister. "Stop twirling around, you look like a monkey" Petunia sneered.

"Look not!"

"Look Too!"

"Look not!"

"Look Too!"

"Look not infinite!" Lily shouted looking rather smug, while Petunia scowled.

Mrs. Evans looked cross at them "Girls! Stop that and come help me put the table!" both scurried to obey their mother; after all you wouldn't want one Mrs. Caroline Evans mad, no sir. Mr. Evans looked at the chastised girls and his fuming wife and smiled "stop standing there doing nothing and come help us!" his wife growled.

Yep, he loved his family.

* * *

><p>It was the start of summer vacations and the two sisters were finally free (according to them) from school. Petunia spent her days going about meeting her friends and annoying Lily; said girl was always playing at the garden or with her father reading, Lily had no close friend which was motive of scorn by part of her sister. She loved nature and liked to speak with the flowers and animals in her garden; it was in one of these days that she met a peculiar boy.<p>

Lily was, as always, playing in the garden when she heard a rustle in the bushes, she looked up startled and her pulse quickened.

"Hi." she heard the bushes say "H-hello…" Lily stammered while getting up slowly; more rustles and then a boy stepped out of the foliage. He was rather small, with incredible pale skin, black straight hair reaching his ears, rosy mouth and cheeks and very black and deep eyes; he seemed to almost glow and looked ethereal.

"I'm sorry I startled you." He said approaching her "I'm not startled!" Lily pouted, regarding him. The boy smiled "Okay. Nice to meet you, my name is Severus Snape and I just moved next door."

"Oh! I'm called Lily Evans." She smiled "welcome to Spinner's End". They stared at each other for a moment in silence, "Do you want to play with me?" Lily asked shyly, Severus beamed and nodded. Later her mother called her to have a snack; Lily looked at Severus "Do you want to come too? Mama makes the best tarts!" he nodded eagerly and got up, they walked together inside hand in hand.

"Mama, look at my new friend! His name is Severus Snape and he just moved next door, we just met at the garden and played the whole afternoon." she rambled excitedly; Mrs. Evan peered over her shoulder and smiled at the boy "Well, hello dear! Sit with Lily at the table." Severus walked slowly to the table where Lily was already seated swinging her legs in the air and chortling about nothing. "So, you are our new neighbor." Mrs. Evans asked while serving them. "Yes ma'am." Was the shy response "And how old are you little one?"

Severus sited straighter "I'm seven years old Mrs. Evans."

"He's my age!" Lily stated proudly. Mrs. Evans smiled kindly "Yes, sweetie I gathered that. Now Severus nothing of that Mrs. business, you may call me Carol." She served them more tart and juice. "Yes M…Carol, your tart is very tasty." Mrs. Evans chuckled "Now off with you two, I need to clean the kitchen."

Lily bolted up attaching herself to Severus "Come Sev let's read papa's books! He has lots and lots of it!" Severus's eyes gleamed as he eagerly followed her. They were on their way to the library when Petunia suddenly appeared. "Hello Tuney." Lily said feeling a bit weary "Don't call me that! And who is this?" Petunia asked curiously.

"My new friend; Severus this is Petunia my sister" she motioned "Petunia this is Severus Snape, he moved next door." She stared at them, deep inside she was scared that her sister would steal her new friend. "I see that you met the monkey of the family, wouldn't be better to spend your time with my friends and me?" Severus regarded her with cold eyes "Sorry, but I don't like horses" he deadpanned, Lily couldn't help herself and giggled while Petunia bristled, she turned around and spat "I see you are a nasty little monkey too!" as she stomped away.

"Oh sev! That was mean"! Lily laughed followed by Severus, they laughter attracted Mr. Evans "Well what do we have here! My fiery fairy and her knight!"

"Daddy! This is Severus Snape my new friend." She tugged at Severus hand while speaking; Mr. Evans smiled at them "So you are our new neighbor! I just visited your parents, very nice people. " he peered at them "what are you doing here?" he motioned the corridor.

"We want to read, so we're going into the library." She squealed doing little jumps and making Severus stumble a little. Her father eyed her "Lily, did you eat any sweets?" he asked wearily "we just had tart, sir." Severus said distractedly while watching Lily go hyper besides him.

"Oh my! Look at the time, I have a mountain of work to do" he said hastily making a retreat "And you can call me Adam!" He shouted at the end of the corridor already entering his studio. Severus stared at him go and then slowly turned his head to look at Lily, eyes growing minutely.

"So… Lily! You mentioned books no?" Lily jumped at his voice "wha-what?" she asked, eyes wide. "Books Lily!" he said rather exasperated "Oh! Follow me!" she marched towards the next door at their right; Severus rolled his eyes at her sugar powered antics but followed nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Days passed with lots of fun, but vacations were soon coming to an end.<p>

"Sev, will you go to school with me?" Lily asked while they played at the garden. "Sorry Lils but I don't go to school." She looked at him wide eyed "Why not?" he shuffled his feet a little, looking embarrassed "My parent can't pay school, so my mom teaches me" his cheeks burned at the confession.

"Oh!" was the articulated response "Well, I think it's cool that you are home schooled." Severus smiled a little "Yeah…"

"You know, I was home schooled for half a year after…some accidents that happened last year." she played with little white flowers, entwining them into a crown.

Severus stopped cropping the grass and looked at her "what happened?" she looked hesitant and nervously twisted the flowers crushing them a little "You can trust me." Severus said quietly, she looked at him desperately "I know that! It's just… mom said that I shouldn't tell anyone what happened." she mumbled demurely, "But I'm not anyone" Severus argued.

"I know…o-okay." Lily straightened a little and huffed "You are my best friend!" she exclaimed looking resolute, he smiled.

"Please, pleeease Sev don't stop talking to me okay?" she begged, her eyes tearing up. Severus looked apprehensively at her "Of course not lils! Don't be silly."

"Well… last year strange things started to happen around me." She started to add some blue and purple flowers to her almost complete flower crown. "What kind of things?"

"Like, Once I got really angry with Tuney because she ripped my doll Miranda, and suddenly she had blue hair!" she looked out of the corner of her eyes at him "And another time I- I made the glass of the tank of spiders disappear when some bully was touching it, because he made me c-cry…" her face flushed a little in embarrassment".

By now Severus was leaning forward on his knees looking owlishly at her "And how do you know it was your fault?" he asked reasonably; she looked at him and putted the crown of flowers on his head "I felt it" she whispered. Silence fell over them, their stares locking.

Severus opened his mouth and Lily closed tightly her eyes and held her breath "It's okay lils." Her breath left her in a whoosh "I-It's okay?" she asked weakly "Yep! It's pretty simple actually, I know what it is." He puffed a little "Really" Lily was getting exited now "What it is?" she asked taking his hand.

"You are a witch."

…

…

She dropped his had like it was hot, her eyes prickled and her breath got heavy "That's too mean Sev!" she whimpered, big fat tears started dropping from her eyes. Severus looked lost "Lils…w-what… don't cry!" she suddenly got up and screamed "You called me a witch! I thought you were my friend!" she ran back home and slammed the kitchen door that gave to the back yard.

"But…I am your friend…Lils." He said sadly, he got up and entered the house climbed the stair and stopped at the door of Lily's room, which was closed. "Lils please, open the door" he called out. Nothing. "I didn't mean to offend you"

…

"Lily?"

…

He knocked at her door lightly. Again, nothing.

…

"Fiery fairy…" he tried again. The door cracked a little and opened so he could enter, Severus scurried in and the door closed behind him.

TBC

Please Review


End file.
